


Similar

by SilenceWanderer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, if you have any other tags to suggest thatd be cool because im no good at this, multiple systems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceWanderer/pseuds/SilenceWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Izuru share a body. So do Fukawa and Syo. Unlikely friendship? Something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Hope this went okay. Thanks for vanishing for a bit, writer’s block. Anyways, sorry if they’re OOC. I’m not very good at this. Also- normal text in quotes = physical speech, italics in quotes = mind speech, italics without quotes = thoughts.  
> I'll try to update when my brain isn't screaming at me.

The two met one day in quite an awkward fashion, having collided in the hallway and fallen to their knees. The literary girl, spluttering as papers floated around her, squinted furiously through her glasses at the startled boy who had bumped into her. His green eyes wide, he seemed at a loss of what to do, though his hand twitched- for what reason, she didn’t know. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered, shakily getting up. “I didn’t mean to. Can- can you get up? I’ll help you pick those up. I’m sorry-” His ramble of apologies rattled on for a bit longer before she herself regained her bearings, starting to examine him. Ah, yes. It was Hinata Hajime, an upperclassman… not that he deserved her respect for just that. 

“W-Well, w-watch- watch where you’re going, dimwit,” she snapped, interrupting him mid-speech. She clumsily gathered her papers, huffing at his awkward attempts to help (or rather, make her life more difficult, no doubt!) before hurrying off in the direction of her dorm. It was already late, and she hadn’t anticipated such an irritating obstacle. 

The boy watched her leave, grumbling to herself, before sighing and putting a hand to his temples. Fukawa Touko, known for her barbed tongue, certainly lived up to her reputation. “I really didn’t mean to…” he mumbled, brushing off his pants and getting ready to head the other way. 

_“And yet, she didn’t handle that very graciously. How disgraceful.”_

Hinata winced at the arrival of that droll voice in his mind, feeling his face morph into a stiff, blank canvas as Izuru stepped in to take a look around. “Do you mind? I’m busy,” he hissed to who he was unfortunate enough to share a body with. He could already acutely feel Izuru’s discomfort at their body’s hair length, and as Hinata continued to head back to his room, the other being soon grew too bored to care about observing their near-empty surroundings and left. “What’s the point of coming out anyways if you’re just going to leave?” Though he didn’t really care too much. 

Finally arriving to the dorm, Hinata cautiously opened the door, hoping he wouldn’t disturb his roommate. He had been late due to extra classes the past few days, and today was no exception. He supposed his hurry to return had partially caused his collision with Fukawa, and felt a bit of guilt. _“There’s no need,”_ again reasoned Izuru from within, eyes straying to the mass of white fluff that was their roommate’s hair. _“We already have to deal with him enough. We do not have to add another factor to your needless worries.”_

Hinata growled a little to himself, bristling at the other’s attitude. “Maybe if you fronted more, I wouldn’t have so much to worry about, genius. All the professor’s are marveling at my supposed ability to do horribly at one test and perfectly on another. You don’t think you could help a little more?” 

_“It’s not my problem. I only bother to somewhat ease my boredom.”_ Izuru replied to Hinata in the way most of their interactions went, with Hinata’s voice being heated and annoyed and Izuru’s in the blunt and flat fashion as normal. 

“You bast-” Hinata began, but stopped at the rustling that came from the other bed in the room, face becoming a bit pale. _Heck-_

“Hinata? Who are you yelling at?” Komaeda yawned from beneath the covers, blinking a bit blearily at the fuzzy figure he supposed was his roommate. 

“...It was nothing,” the shape responded, meeting Komaeda’s eyes and almost immediately looking away, a sliver of annoyance within them. “Sleep.” 

Clearly the boy didn’t care enough to argue or even snark, since he simply yawned and turned around, murmuring a good night to “Hinata,” he supposed. 

The closest thing to a smirk it could manage formed on the body’s face. “I was bored,” he reasoned to the shaking ball of rage within him. “And yet, even though I offer to do your work, you are still angry. I even dealt with a pest. I can’t understand you.” 

_“You’re an asshole and I dislike you,”_ the now internal Hinata snarled, though he was less angry at Izuru for taking the front and more at the fact that he couldn’t fight him to regain it. 

“Fine. I will put the body to sleep and not finish your homework. Would that please you more?” At the following silence, he merely closed his eyes, fiddling with the newly-cut ends of their hair with renewed distaste. He sat at the desk, eyes half-lidded as he pored over the homework that had been assigned. This was what had stumped Hinata the other day? The boy truly was an average child, but that was to be expected. A reserve student- how pitiful. Wasn’t it a gift that Izuru was with him? 

And within that hour, as he expected, the homework was finished, and he was able to go to sleep. He stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to ignore the slight wheezing that came from Komaeda as he breathed, and the whimpering from Hinata within him. A nightmare? What a child. But eventually he closed his eyes as well, and drifted off to sleep, his own body only accessible in dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er. Hoping this isn't too OOC again. I'm kind of on a writing roll.   
> I didn't really have any thoughtspeak between Fukawa and Syo because it generally showed that they weren't co-conscious at all before sometimes in DR:AE. But I plan to. If it gets that far. Aha.

When Fukawa awoke the next morning, the first thing she did was frantically check for a fresh mark on her leg. Please let there be nothing, please, please…! And while the last one was still healing, there didn’t appear to be any more, and for that she let out a heavy sigh, eyes tearing up slightly. Shakily getting out of bed and nearly tripping on her feet as she walked over to her desk, she spotted a messily scrawled notice in pink ink from a pen Syo had demanded for weeks before Fukawa finally yielded to their request, and almost as a reward, no new marks had appeared on her for a week. She mentally thanked the school again for allowing her to have a room by herself (technically the two of them, but did the school know?) or else she was sure something would go horribly wrong. She had already had to repair the wall near her bed after, somehow, quite a few of Syo’s scissors had gotten lodged in them… “Somehow,” of course, she could just hear the irony in her voice! Of course it was just Syo’s annoying shenanigans. That stupid, stupid serial killer-

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. The note, the note- she looked at it again. “Hey!! Get some more of that microwave curry! One guy had some and it was great, haha! Oh, he’s dead now, so I can’t really ask him where he got it, so how about you go get some?! You must have time, sitting all boring and stuffy in your room all day! Get some fresh air!” 

...It was a bit hard to take in, really. Who on earth would ever take her seriously if “my alter, who happens to be a serial killer, asked me to buy them curry” came up in a conversation? Not to mention the obviously false concern. The thought of her body being used to not only kill someone but empty their fridge as well would have sickened her more if she wasn’t used to it by now. The marks on her leg, growing in number over time… Syo was never caught, but Fukawa always felt the raw wounds, the sting every time the wind touched the still tender wound. 

Trembling, she prepared to reply to the letter, tearing off another sticky note to attach to the bottom of Syo’s. The purple pen she was using was part of the set she had gotten Syo’s pink one in, and Syo had complimented it a few days back when they had fronted during their History class. Unfortunately, the dolt didn’t have the sense to take any notes, so Fukawa had been forced to with great embarrassment ask some classmate for a copy of their notes, which weren’t that shabby. Though she had been convinced for some time that they had actually been lying, trying to trick her with false notes, make her fail the exam, laugh at her and kick her down later… But (for once, it seemed) the notes had been legit, and yesterday’s test had passed without issue. 

...She had been standing there for over half an hour now, just wandering in her thoughts, traversing the usual monologues and landscapes that settled there. Shaking her head again, almost furious at her lack of attention, she tried to focus on the letter with trembling hands. “I will buy the curry. The microwave is in the cafeteria. Please don’t kill anyone.” Stepping away, she observed her writing with scared and critical eyes, flicking from word to word. Was it too short? Too blunt? Too demanding? Too annoying? Was she just being a worthless pest? Why would she worry about being a pest to the one who was ruining her life and possibly going to get them into jail one day? They were another person, another person she had to please, and it was terrifying to her, and she hated it, save me save me save me- Haha.

There was no one to save her, and she knew that. 

Picking up her bag, she rushed out the door to her classes, realizing how late she nearly was as she opened the door, breathing harshly, to see all of her classmates’ eyes turn towards her. She felt them watching her as she walked to her seat, sweating and wide-eyed, and felt them as she sat down. Look away, she prayed, tears gathering in her eyes. Look away look away please look away, and hearing their nonexistent laughter ringing in her ears. But by the time she had the courage to look back to them, they were already absorbed in their own conversations, not even caring to listen to her heart rapidly thumping in her chest. 

A well-intentioned classmate opened the spring window, and she flinched as she felt the wind hit her face. As a new petal, lazily floating, landed on her desk. “No, no, wait-” she had the time to panickedly stammer before she sneezed, and her head felt like the press of a hundred weights until everything went black. 

And so naturally, Syo, having been enjoying a nice sleep within the quaint library Fukawa had built within headspace (appropriately ragged from her usual romping), was quite surprised to see some classmate, who was he again? Oh, Naegi, was it? He was looking a bit concerned as he stared at them. 

“Sorry, Fukawa, did my opening the window bother you? I thought it was getting a bit stuffy, I’m sorry if it upset you,” the boy awkwardly laughed, scratching at his head with a hand and that usual absolutely faultless expression he had practically painted on his face. It was hard not to taste even a hint of Fukawa’s scorn despite her sudden descent into slumber, and Syo’s lips curled into a grin. How endearing! 

“Nooo worries! None at all, nettle boy! I’m just dandy, after all! Ah, how nice to stretch my limbs in this spring air! Wouldn’t you agree?” Narrowed gray eyes, tinted with crimson, playful and sly, met the other’s innocent olive ones. 

Naegi, seeming stunned by the sudden change in demeanor, stared at them for a moment before letting out another small and uncertain burst of laughter and turning away, fiddling with his fingers, face a bit red. _Ah, I probably messed up… Though Fukawa seems more energetic than usual._

Syo observed his exit from the conversation with amusement, leaning forward to rest their head on the desk. Ah, how boring… of course they had to have gotten stuck with the boring part of life, huh? Even though this was usually Fukawa’s time… But as they closed their eyes, feeling the cool wind brush their cheeks and half-listening to the enthusiastic teacher’s exposition, they thought this might not be too bad. Though, they thought with a grimace, it wasn’t entirely pleasant to always be called that. Fukawa this, Fukawa that, what, was there no great change in them?! It should be obvious! 

Mood now slightly soured, they grumpily closed their eyes and dozed off. If only there could be someone like them. Maybe then they’d respect them like they deserved. It was nice to dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know the chronology of this is super weird. Since technically my headcanon is that after waking up from the SDR2 simulation Hinata ends up sharing a body with Izuru, but this takes place before the despair event even happened, so technically the operation to make Hinata into Izuru wouldn’t have happened yet? So uh. This ended up being some strange time shenanigans AU I guess. :’> Though after thinking about it a little it might have been after the operation not working entirely at changing Hinata and instead just putting Izuru in to semi-control the body, or something. (This is probably getting really OOC sorry this chapter is worse than usual I know.) Probably a good time to note I have no idea how a lot of school processes work and that if I get anything horribly wrong and you know better I can correct it when I can if you tell me. ...Also I have no idea why the school allowed a reserve student to share a dorm with a SHSL, I’m so sorry about all these weird inconsistencies.

It was an Izuru day. This had been decided the moment the two awoke and Hinata had been too groggy from his restless dreams to get dressed, nearly sending the body tumbling off the bed as Izuru attempted to rouse him. A flicker of irritation ran through him, and the black-haired boy decided that the best course of action would probably be shoving Hinata to the back and continuing the day as usual. If he was confused when he woke up again, so be it. He could just tap into the collective memory, if he wasn’t too lazy for that too. 

Komaeda had already gotten dressed and was standing by the door, staring at the two with an unreadable expression. That was one thing Izuru had always hated about their roommate, how hard he was to read. Thankfully, he didn’t really care. That hope-obsessed being could go off and do whatever he wished, and it didn’t concern them in the least. He kept this in mind as he picked up their school bag and walked past him, barely sparing him a nod. He wanted those gray-green eyes to stop tracing their every movement. 

It was hardly worth discussing anything about how their day went, since it was as dreadfully boring and uneventful as usual. He would have simply gone home after cleaning was finished if a teacher had not stopped him part way out the door. “You’re the only one who hasn’t filled out the club form yet. Please stay until you have.” A new form, the old one lying crumpled at the bottom of their bag, was handed to them, and Izuru simply nodded before again heading to their desk. Their other classmates gave them slightly curious looks, no doubt wondering if they had gotten in trouble, but they were not worth paying so much attention to. As he stared at the page, trying to recall the list of clubs that had been introduced during the fair, he felt Hinata stirring. About time. 

_“Izuru?”_ the boy yawned, stretching a bit. _“I overslept.”_ He blinked blearily at the sheet they were looking at, sending the feeling of a question mark towards Izuru. 

“You certainly did,” Izuru murmured in response, “So I’ve had to deal with all this for you.” He scans the page again. “Any ideas?”

 _“...Ideas?”_ If anything he sounded even more confused now, and slowly inched into the front to examine whatever they had been tasked with himself. “A sheet?”

“You hadn’t chosen a club yet,” Izuru bluntly responds, wondering when a good time to leave this despairingly boring situation would come. He grimaced slightly at the wording of his thoughts. Junko must be rubbing off on him while she spews all her rubbish. Hinata wasn’t very fond of her either, but was much worse at shrugging off her ideas than Izuru was. Was her whole idea of revolution really all that tempting? 

Shrugging away his thoughts and turning his attention back to the outside world, he saw that Hinata had penciled in “writing club” as his choice and was now doodling on the margins of the page, perhaps waiting for him. Or not. Who knew what Hinata was thinking. _“Since when have you aspired to be an author?”_ Izuru commented a little dryly, observing the other’s messy handwriting. 

“Oh, shut up,” Hinata snapped, clamping his mouth shut and looking away as another classmate gave him a curious look before shrugging and resuming their check of the desks. “Anyways,” he continued in a more hushed tone, “I thought a quieter club may be a better idea. And it’s not like I’m good at sports.”

 _“Since you’re lazy,”_ Izuru replied airily, though nodded in affirmation at the other’s decision before falling silent, seemingly in thought. Hinata only sighed, pushing back his chair and clumsily placing it on his desk before handing the form to the impatiently waiting teacher. 

“You may go now,” was the only response that awaited them, so Hinata simply gritted his teeth and exited the classroom. Damn the teachers here and their self-righteous attitudes. Even if the reserve students didn’t have the supposed “great talent” of the other students, did they really deserve so much contempt?

The school day had ended, and their club form hadn’t been processed yet, so they didn’t have any extracurricular activities to be at. He didn’t even have any later classes today. It was quiet for once, but Hinata couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it. He felt too stiff, uptight- as if something was going to happen. Shaking his head quickly, he tried to shove off his anxiety and just return to their room. It was still fairly early, and he generally disliked staying in his dorm so long, but he had another pile of homework to do, and it felt wrong to keep shoving it on Izuru. Doing that just proved all the bias people had against reserve students; that they were lazy, talentless people who just used money to get everywhere in life and didn’t work for what they wanted, expecting it to be handed to them. Naturally, Hinata absolutely loathed this stereotype, but reluctantly realized his lack of influence in the matter. 

His train of thought had lasted the walk to the room, and he slowly opened the door, realizing a bit how weary he felt. School sure takes a lot out of students. Or maybe just me. He winced slightly and entered the room, met as usual when he came to his dorm early by Komaeda’s cool gaze. “H-Hey, Komaeda,” he greeted warily, slowly crossing the room to their bed and throwing his bag up to it, the top bunk, before sitting down on the top of the steps. 

The other only chuckled, putting down his pencil from where he had been working on some math. “Hello to you as well, Hinata. You’re back early.” The even tone of his voice, lighthearted but equally ambiguous, only served to make Hinata unsure of how to respond, eyes flicking between his hands and the school bag next to him, distractedly making a note to soon begin his own math homework as well. 

“...Yeah.” Though mentally hitting himself, it was just about the best answer Hinata could come up with, as awkward as it had come out. “I’m… going to work,” he stated, mustering a last burst of strength to push himself up and away from the comfortable blanket beneath him. 

“Have fun,” Komaeda replied, a tinge of amusement in his tone as he shifted his eyes towards Hinata’s again before turning back to his paper, humming quietly to himself. 

...Hinata couldn’t really tell whether the other had just made fun of him or not, so he chose to not respond and made his way to the other desk in the room instead. Now he was glad they had invested in two. Less awkward eye contact and close quarters with the strange boy he shared a room with. Tomorrow would be another tough day. At least they may be able to go to the writing club, if their application was accepted, and perhaps work a bit more on his story. He didn’t like to talk much about it, but he had been working on the few pages he had for a while. It would be better to not be criticized or laughed at for the bit of creativity he felt was his own, and yet, he wasn’t creative at all. 

The story about a boy lost in a foreign world who had had the misfortune of meeting a spirit who possessed him and peppered his life with its constant commentary. The boy, while he used to hate the absolute gaping void in his mind, now felt himself slipping from the feeling of never being alone. 

Hinata closed his eyes, let out a shuddering breath, and tried to focus on his work. The less he thought about unnecessary things, the better. The less he focused on the quiet droning of Izuru repeating the order and atomic mass of the elements in the back of his mind…

That would also be for the better.


End file.
